shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Underworld/@comment-31762568-20170423121037/@comment-25669516-20170423220945
Perhaps I should have framed my answer better, but I was in a hurry and did not check as I typed :) So here is a better attempt (almost a ramble, sorry): When I say that nobody cares what you do in a single player game, it is because generally people don't tend to spend money on games which only have an offline mode (I am of course talking about games which are free to download but which contain in app purchases). There is no competition, no need to hurry, you can finish the game at your own pace so there is obviously no need to spend money to acquire stuff you can get with time or patience. That's why there are so few "free" single player games on play store- most either have micro transactions or come loaded with adverts or, like SF2, add an online mode at a later stage in order to make money - because the devs know that people will not really be spending money on the game otherwise. Even so the amount of money people spend on single player games is much, much less than the amount they will spend on an online game where they are deliberately encouraged by developers to spend more through events or special prizes or VIP only stuff etc. Since there is a constant competition with other players, people are more likey to spend money in order to buy better gear or improve their chances of winning (a game like Respawnables is a very good example of this. You can easily finish mission mode without spending a single dime but the moment you get to multiplayer you'll realize that you'll have to spend money if you want to really enjoy the game). So yes, hacking in single player is sill not a big loss for the company - they will make their money through ads or other means - but hacking in an online game means you are potentially killing off customers. Also when you cheat you automatically encourage other players, who in different circumstances might've purchased - to take the easy way out and hack as well. Not to mention that most hackers have a tendecy to bully and ruin the experience of other players. That's why there is a very good chance that devs will take stricter measures to check against hackers for online games. And of course this is very obvious but I think I should mention that people with android devices are more likely to hack than their iOS counterparts since rooting or otherwise modifying files is much easier on Android. Every dev has a different way to tackle this. Some go the extreme route. I forgot their names but the guys who made the android game Dominations don't even allow you to run it if your device is rooted, no matter whether you intended to hack or not. Other games like Respawnables etc check for hacking apps on your device and block you from accessing the game till those are removed. The rest like Asphalt 8 for example also check for apk modifications and prevent app installations if it is not a legit Google Play install. Nekki only recently started implementing anti-hack procedures. Though the procedures have been around for a long time Nekki only started caring about hacks after the online mode was introduced. Okay, omg i typed so much it could be turned into a page of it's own. I come from a computer gaming background. I only started playing android games in 2014 and have been away from them since the past couple of months, so my knowledge isn't much. This is just what I've noticed, although I do admit that pre-2015 anti hack methods were a joke. While it is much more difficult to hack android games now, it can still be done so the devs still have a very long way to go before they can fully prevent people from cheating.